tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pylich
Pylich is a BLK Demonic Pyro TF2 Freak possessed by the Lich created by PumpkinLordOLantern. Origin No backstory of Pylich has been documented yet. But the only known origin is that he is a victim that has been possessed by The Lich. Appearance Pylich appears as a BLK Pyro, wearing the Horny Devil, the Wraith Wrap, the Last Breath and Neanderthal's Noggin, with glowing red eyes, the Cloak of the Firebrand, the Bonedolier, and the Charred Chainmail. Personality and Behavior An undead being, Pylich is rather taciturn and cunning. He has an undying hatred for all living things, and because of that, his desire was to destroy all life. He targets and kills anybody that could possibly be a threat to him and may prevent him from fulfilling his desires. Pylich can be manipulating as well, when possessing a mortal individual, he can use them as pawns and manipulate others into helping him in achieving his goals. While being taciturn, Pylich can rarely speak. When he does however, he speaks so solemnly in a demonic intimidating voice, while his words carry great gravity. When encountering other demonic freaks, who may have a similar goal as his, he displays honorableness towards them and may attempt to forge alliances with them, or otherwise kill them. Powers and Abilities Pylich has a variety of demonic powers, the notable of which was the ability to control fire and the undead. He uses his Necrokinesis to raise his undead legion of skeletons to aid him in battles. He uses his pyrokinesis to destroy everything flammable and kill anyone in his way, causing massive fiery destruction and chaos. Pylich also displays telepathy, he can be able to sense people's thoughts, including their fears, and mentally communicate with them, often manipulating and brainwashing them into helping him achieve his goals. Aside from his demonic powers and telepathy, Pylich can be impervious to most firearms, and can even withstand even the most critical punishments, such as bombs. He also displays immense strength, he can be able to crush stone and even the necks and limbs of his victims. Faults and Weaknesses One of Pylich's notable flaws is his arrogance and single-minded nature, he becomes dismissive towards his opponents and taunts at their attempts to defeat him, becoming unaware of their next move, allowing them to attack him from behind. It comes to the worst when Pylich is fighting with angelic freaks (Ex. Erzengel, Karma Soldier, etc.), and since he is a demon, he is vulnerable to holy light, causing him to burn and disintegrate into black ash and dust. Trivia *Pylich bears an appearance, personality, and some of his abilities that are similar to The Lich from Adventure Time. * Pylich is a Portmanteau of Pyro and Lich. * His voice is the voice of Doom from Dota 2. Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Butchers Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Humanoids Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Magicians Category:Pyros Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Undead Category:Leaders Category:Freaks with Theme Songs